WWE All Stars Fantasy Match
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: See your favorite WWE Susperstars and Divas face off against various universes and various people. In PPV-like format from WWE All Stars the video game.
1. Friendship vs Intolerance

WWE All Stars: WrestleMania Fantasy Match

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine_

_In memory of the victims and families of 9/11._

_And in memory of the WWE Superstars and Divas, including, Luke Gallows, Joey Mercury and WWE Diva Serena who were the real victims of CM Punk's cruelty last year and so far…_

Tea Gardner vs. CM Punk

Friendship vs. Intolerance

To attain something, something of equal value must be given up. That is the Law of Equivalent Exchange. The basis of alchemy and life on earth. But what we often want, sometimes drastic times are called for drastic measures… And something must be sacrificed to attain greatness…

The Straight Edge Superstar CM Punk, a man who will use anyone or anything to get what he wants. Many call him a thug, a predator of innocence, and intolerant.

The Shining Friendship Tea Gardner, a young lady who grew up on the streets of Domino Town. Driven by a common belief and a dream; this young high school girl will often fight for the love of her friends and is willing to fight to protect the ones she loves.

CM Punk: You are a disgrace to the WWE! I'm Straight Edge!

(CM Punk kicks Serena in the back of the head)

Tea: _**SHE SPARED YOU! SHE SHOWED YOU COMPASSION AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN FATHOM THAT!**_

CM Punk: I… don't… care…!

Tea: -You forget what being human is about! And what do you have at the end of the day? _**TELL ME! TELL ME!**_

CM Punk: You must be high on some sort of illegal substance to think you can beat me!

Tea: How many friends do you have?

(scenes of CM Punk kicking Serena, Luke Gallows and Joey Mercury)

Tea: Let me guess? _**NONE!**_

CM Punk: I will wipe the stain of you out of the WWE forever!

Tea: I've had enough of your insults!

King: This is gotten personal…

Josh: _**GO TO SLEEP!**_

(thud is heard)

(tear falls, Tea weeps)

Tea: I may be crying, but I never felt stronger…!

CM Punk: One by one, my message will grow-

Yami Yugi: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Cole: What a standing ovation-!

Yami Yugi: You can't face someone face to face, so you hide behind something… Like a big coward!

CM Punk: Who do you think you are?

Yami Yugi: Don't you get it? You're the bogeyman who terrorizes people until they learn the dark is nothing to be afraid of!

Tea: That's right! Friends matter!

Yami Yugi: To prove it-

CM Punk: -at WrestleMania, if you lose-

Cole: This is not good…

CM Punk: -You'll have your head shaved-

Crowd: _**WHAT?**_

CM Punk: -And you'll both take the Straight Edge Pledge!

Yami Yugi: I figured you'd pull a stunt like that…

Tea: I accept!

Cole: There is a lot of animosity!

Who will prevail? Will kindness prevail over evil? Or will the most outspoken woman lose it all? _**IT'S NOW UP TO YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL DECIDE THE FATE ON WWE ALL STARS!**_

Freedom or Bust

Freedom vs. Hair & SES Pledge

Tea Gardner vs. CM Punk w/ Special Referee Yami Yugi


	2. Biggest Trash Talker

WWE All Stars Fantasy Match

By: DMEX

Yusuke Urameshi vs. The Miz

Biggest Trash Talker

What would happen if two of the most rambunctious men would collide in the WWE ring? When two of the biggest trash talkers on the planet would meet just by a bad run in?

Yusuke Urameshi, the toughest SOB to ever attend middle school. Life of hardships and life's daily tasks would make this man one of the most formidable forces not just in school, but on the streets.

The Miz, a brash, self centered man who's ego has gotten him in more trouble than he could possibly imagine. He proved his critics wrong but at the expense of others.

The Miz: I am the most must see WWE Champion in HISTORY!

Yusuke: **_YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE?_**

The Miz: Who the hell do you think you are?

Yusuke: Yusuke Urameshi, a Spirit Detective.

The Miz: I could give a rats ass about your accomplishments…

Yusuke: Really? Didn't hear ya. Guess it wasn't that loud.

The Miz: **_YOU… ARE… WORTHLESS!_**

Yusuke: **_I WARNED YOU!_**

(Punches landed)

Yusuke: I was waiting for you to open that big fat mouth of yours!

Cole: 'This will be an "I Quit" Match-'

King: He has never in his career said **_"I QUIT"!_**

The Miz: I am more intelligent than you-

Yusuke: I'm gonna kick your ass!

The Miz: I have more than 1000 ways to hurt you!

Yusuke: You shouldn't talk… It makes you sound stupid…

The Miz: At WrestleMania-

Yusuke: What?

The Miz: You will **_NEVER _**disrespect me again. **_BECAUSE I'M THE MIZ-_**

Yusuke: It's different this time…

The Miz: **_-AND I'M-_**

Yusuke: I promise I will push myself as hard as I can…

The Miz: **_-AWEEEEESSSOOOOMMMMEEE!_**

Yusuke Urameshi or The Miz? Who will make who say **_"I QUIT"_**?**_ IT'S UP TO YOU TO DECIDE ON WWE ALL STARS!_**

Yusuke Urameshi vs. The Miz

"I Quit" Match


End file.
